


Wanton Little Beast

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderplay, Girl!Merlin, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “Not even a shift to cover your modesty?” Arthur whispered, and Merlin blushed and spread his legs at the same time.</i><br/>Or, the one where Merlin is magically-a-girl for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton Little Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enticements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626223) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



**Title: Wanton Little Beast**  drawn for "[ **Enticements**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626223)" by  **[riventhorn](http://riventhorn.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Artist:** [ **alby_mangroves** ](http://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:**  R  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Media:**  Conte & Charcoal  
 **Warnings:**  Magically-A-Girl!Merlin  
 **Summary:**   _“Not even a shift to cover your modesty?” Arthur whispered, and Merlin blushed and spread his legs at the same time._  
  
 **Artist’s Notes:** Thank you to enabler extraordinnare,  **[jelazakazone](http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/) ** , for planting this idea in  **[riventhorn](http://riventhorn.dreamwidth.org/)**  's and my minds. LOOK WHAT YOU DID. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.

 **  
Disclaimer:**  I own nothing, no harm or disrespect intended.

 

 

 

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/18871.html)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/#/d5qkcxg)**

**Read Riventhorn's delicious fic[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626223)**


End file.
